FOREVER CONFLICT (Full Version)
by Random Author of 98
Summary: The Eagle nation, The Raven Empire, The Falcon Regime, and the Sparrow Militia. These are the four major factions in one world, constantly fighting each other and defending each other with casualties on all sides. Now these are the paths of different people who are trying to survive against all odds by any means. (This is a Ravenfield and EEnE weird crossover.)
1. Chapter 1: Baneburg Crisis

**(DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, just this story i just created.)**

 **If you are one of the people who read the preview pilot, then you are now currently reading the Full version of FOREVER CONFLICT.**

 **In this story, i might have to go between stories about Eagles, Ravens, Falcons, and Sparrows like a comic book series, so it might take a while to complete some of this series.**

 **But above all else, read ahead and leave a review.**

* * *

 **EPISODE 1: BANEBURG CRISIS**

* * *

 _ **(LIVE BROADCAST FROM THE FALCON NEWS TODAY CHANNEL)**_

 _ **"We are now live on the today's news agenda, Lady Grace herself is now planning to speak out for the loyal people of the supreme Falcon Regime…wait a minute, hold on a second…we are now getting news update that Lady Grace herself has already started the speech."**_

 **-The camera turned towards the podium that is outside of the ministry of defense headquarters, and behind the podium is a strange beautiful woman who is wearing an all-yellow tan stylish general's uniform and hat with her black back-length hair all straighten down behind her back and behind her are eight Falcon Kaiser Elite guards watching her back.-**

 **(LADY GRACE): _"...My fellow citizens...sons and daughters...brothers and sisters...bloods of the Falcon Regime...for years we have been waiting for this grand moment, for years we have been living under the shadow of the once great Protectorate Nation, they see us as a simple small country that has no use for the war effort, they all seen us what we can do and think we are not serious enough to become stronger, they...underestimated us...they pushed aside our ideas, our contributions, and our hearts...they were our heroes of the past, but not the heroes they once were, let us never forget the lives who suffered during the great genocide and the years of torment as we now lived within the ruins of the Protectorate Nation...but we got we wished for...we have become stronger than before...by utilizing the remnants of what's left of the Protectorate's technologies and arms, we got what we came for, WE HAVE REACHED A NEW ERA OF STRENGTH WITHIN OUR SOCIETY, WE HAVE FINALLY GAINED THE POWER TO SHOW THE ENTIRE WORLD THAT WE ARE NOT MERE FLOCK OF HELPLESS SHEEPS, WE ARE THE FALCON REGIME, AND THEY...WILL...NO LONGER...IGNORE US ALL...NO MORE!"_**

 **-The entire main city square of the Falcon Regime was booming with the people's cheering and all are chanting "LONG LIVED THE REGIME!"-**

 **LADY GRACE: _"The Ravens will cower and perish before us, The Eagles will be fractured and shot on sight, and any powers who dares opposed us will be removed from history, and soon...all will be ours once again...that I can promise to all of you."_**

 _ **(END BROADCAST FROM THE FALCON NEWS CHANNEL)**_

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: BANEBURG CITY**_

 _ **CURRENT STATUS: Invaded by the Raven Empire**_

 _ **FACTIONS: EAGLES AND RAVENS**_

The once peaceful big city of Baneburg has been transformed to an economic city into an ongoing battle zone; the streets have been littered with dead Raven troopers and Eagle troopers, making it end into an ongoing bloody standoff.

Buildings were in ruins and burning with absolute fury, the once smooth concrete roads have been shattered from certain shocks; various cars and trucks had been toppled over and were now covered in flames or covered in bullet holes and rendering it useless, and also the occasional gun fires in the distant and artillery strikes pounding the roads and sidewalks.

It was night, it was dark and loud...but not everyone decides to stay down and get shot on sight.

Inside in one of the complex apartment buildings was a group of Blue Eagle troopers taking refuge and turning the entire building into their temporarily makeshift base for a while until new orders from the main commanding branch has been received.

In one of the apartment's rooms, three Eagle troopers were doing various tasks in order to avoid accidentally sleeping in the middle of the war zone, I mean who knows what those dirty Ravens are planning up to next?

'Ed', the support trooper of the trio, was taking watch over the window in the living room with an emplace HMG turret and his 78 Eagle-type shotgun leaning against the wall besides him, despite his standard Eagle heavy ballistic armor and helmet set, he can surprisingly move quicker as if the weight of his outfit didn't exist.

'Eddward', the engineer trooper of the trio, was taking his time by fixing their Com-radio within the living room, slinged around his back was his Greaser SMG, Eddward adorns the standard Eagle light vest and helmet set with an additional belt for his tools, and he was not the quickest nor the strongest but he makes it for the team by being that one guy with the brains.

Last of the trio is none other than 'Eddy', the assault trooper, lying on the ash-covered sofa while taking a quick smoke that he found in one of the drawers and has the reliable RK-44 assault rifle lying on top of his body, also wearing the standard Eagle armored vest and helmet set except he use the coat rack in the living room to hang his helmet, he was the group's risk taker and the gambler and man with the balls…almost too bold.

A Few moments later, Eddward had finally placed the final electronic component within the COM-radio, causing it to cackle with an electrical humming for a few seconds before it was back to being functional.

 **(EDDWARD):** "ED! EDDY! I GOT THE RADIO WORKING AGAIN!"

Hearing him shout out his completion on repairing the COM-radio, it made Ed looked away from the window while his hands are still on the HMG's trigger, and causes Eddy to lazily got up from the sofa and then he glanced at him as if Eddward just interrupted his train of thoughts.

 **(EDDY):** "Nice work, genius. Now could you please try to contact some of our commanding officers outside of this damn hell zone of what used to be a city!"

So then Eddward begun to tune the COM-radio at the right frequency to central command while Ed and Eddy got out of their positions to see their genius friend at work.

 **(EDDWARD):** "Come on, come on...work with me...20...31...11.8...wait, wait I am getting some signal."

All three troopers leaned on their recently fixed COM-radio, and then they all began to hear something from the other side of the COM-radio, even though the sound quality seems terrible at its current state.

 **(COM-RADIO):** _" ***ZZZ*** A-Alpha ***ZZZ*** Base here, o-over?"_

That was the signal that someone is listening over their COM-radio, so Eddward began to speak out while Eddy behind him give a silent 'HELL YEAH' air punch to himself and Ed just casually listened to their COM-radio.

 **(EDDWARD):** "Alpha Base, this is Private Eddward of the E-18 Platoon that were deployed in Baneburg, over."

Edd finished his line of speech to the COM-radio, and then they waited for another response, but not before Eddy blurted out.

 **(EDDY):** "Please god almighty tell me that they are gonna send some huge ass back-up or a huge bomb that can cause a very huge explosion to get those damn Ravens in this city off our asses!"

 **(EDDWARD):** "Hopefully they might send us some reinforcements rather then blowing the entire city to ashes including us and everyone still in it."

 **(EDDY):** "It's not a literal sarcasm, double d. I just want it to become a god damn blessing."

 **(EDDWARD):** "Alpha Base, can you hear this response, over."

Their COM-radio cackled again as its signal is really terrible at their current location and state, but before Eddy could let out another complain from his big mouth, their COM-radio suddenly lets out an almost clear reply to Eddward's question.

 **(COM-RADIO):** _"Y-Yeah, we can hear you l-loud and ***ZZZ*** clear, the reason the help you w-wanted seems to take time is because ***ZZZ*** someone infiltrated our s-s-supply base near in Baneburg, so pl-pl-please ***ZZZ*** bear ***ZZZ*** with us!"_

 **(EDDWARD):** "Loud and clear, Alpha Base, me and my other two Eagle teammates are taking refuge within an apartment building and sadly, if you are gonna ask if we even made any sort of progress of taking back Baneburg...well, everyone-OOF EDDY!"

Before Edd could finish his sentence, Eddy interrupted him by pushing him aside and grabbed the COM-radio's microphone.

 **(EDDY):** "Sir, we just hit rock bottom and our entire battalion had been hitted hard than getting kicked in the balls and are now scattered throughout this huge fucking city and the fucking Ravens are gaining more ground while we lose the perfect advantage, so where do we even begin?!"

 **(COM-RADIO):** " _ ***ZZZ*** who am I sp-sp-speaking to, over?"_

 **(EDDY):** "CPL. Eddy of the same platoon Eddward just mentioned minute ago, we gonna need to make haste before those damn Ravens can move any forward towards our position!"

Then Eddward taps Eddy's shoulders and gestures him to move over, Eddy grumpily agreed and decides to give the microphone over to him.

 **(EDDWARD):** "As rude Corporal Eddy here might be, he did make a very certain point; we requested whatever you can send us over Baneburg as soon as possible, over."

 **(COM-RADIO):** _"Alright then, ***ZZZ*** we just r-received new orders from c-central command, while y-you boys wait for reinforcements, do whatever ***ZZZ*** takes to push the Ravens out of Baneburg and try to gather as m-many ***ZZZ*** helpers across the city, cause' we just received an aerial report that ***ZZZ*** Raven armor support units a-and air supports are now patrolling the streets, stay alert ***ZZZ*** until help has arrived, over and out."_

The trio felt a mixed feeling of distraught and fear and determination, but this is their best shot of doing something that might give the Eagles a big fighting chance against the Reds, so Eddward took the microphone and spoke to it.

 **(EDDWARD):** "We copy that Alpha Base, over and out."

And with that said, Edd turned the COM-radio off and wears it on his back like a backpack, he then turned around to see Eddy packing up some ammo boxes on the coffee table.

 **(EDDWARD):** "Eddy, may i ask what are you doing?"

 **(EDDY):** "Well, sooner or later this building is not gonna be safe for long, I mean have you seen the shit storm we just got ourselves into, we got new orders from Alpha Base and we are gonna plan on finding our boys into this city."

 **(EDDWARD):** "Good point, but how are we gonna do that?"

 **(EDDY):** "With your smarts and my cunning and Ed's firepower, we'll come up with something."

As the two spoke to each other, Ed was still sharp on the HMG turret as he kept on a watch on the streets below and the smoking sky above them, and then he heard some rumbling sound around the corner of the building down on the street, and when he looked down and looked to his right side, he saw a small squad of 5 Raven troopers and one battle tank coming out of the corner.

 **(ED):** "RAVENS DOWN BELOW, AND THEY GOT A BATTLE TANK WITH THEM!"

 **(EDDY):** "Shit, they are already gaining more ground and we are not gonna feel safe in this apartment for long, double-d you pack every ammo and supplies you can, while Ed and I will take care of the Ravens below us before we can even get out of this building!"

Since no more questions are being asked to Eddy; Eddward began to pack up everything they had into their bags while Eddy ran to the bathroom to get his SLAM-R recoilless anti-tank rifle together with its ammo off the bathtub together with his hanging frag grenades belt and quickly attached it to his waist.

Ed showed little hesitation as he let loose a stream of hot 30. cal bullets into the small squad below, causing them to take cover behind a car or behind the battle tank.

Then the Raven battle tank rotated its main turret into Ed's turret position, but before the tank could fire its shell into the apartment's window where the turret has been placed, a sharp rocket projectile suddenly came out from another window besides the window where the turret is placed.

The sharp fast projectile suddenly pierced into the tank's turret section and into the engine section on the back and caused it to explode in inferno and killing the two Raven troopers taking cover behind it by being consumed together in the explosion.

While their battle tank support has been taken out by a lucky shot, the remaining three Raven troopers behind the car burst out of cover and fired their respective weapons into the apartment's windows.

Ed continued to fire the HMG turret down below while Eddy beside him loaded another AT shell into the SLAM-R's back compartment.

Down below, one of the remaining three Ravens was suddenly shot in the shoulders before getting blasted in the head as he got blown back by the HMG's recoil power, and then another same sharp projectile suddenly came out from the same window and it shot through the car they are both taking cover in it by the gas tank, blowing both Ravens into inferno.

The barrel of the HMG's was smoking hot as Ed checked its ammo box that is attached to it, Eddy look back into the living room to see Eddward is done with packing up their supplies and is now ready to go out into the streets below.

 **(EDDY):** "Ed, we are gonna need that HMG when we are out on the streets, cause we don't wanna give that to those dirty damn reds!"

 **(ED):** "You got it, Eddy boss!"

So Ed then detached the HMG off of its emplacement and is now being carried by both of his hands, Eddy than grabbed a nearby used backpack to store it with ammo and supplies while he threw a big sack over to Ed to do the same thing before he gets his helmet on the cloth rack and puts it back on his head, Eddward however just carried a small portion of their ammo, but nevertheless, they were ready to move out.

* * *

When they finally reached the ground floor that leads to the outside street, Eddy suddenly puts up a hand signal that means 'STOP' to his two teammates, and then he cocked his assault rifle back in case someone is trying to take a shot at the trio, so he then walked towards the main door entrance of the apartment that they are about to leave.

 **(EDDY):** "You two just stay here; I'll check if someone is outside, ready to blow our heads clean off in an instant."

 **(EDDWARD):** "We are on mission to gather help around Baneburg, Eddy. Now is not the time to give some motivational death threats into our ears right now."

 **(ED):** "Are we gonna get our heads clean off like a shiny plate, Eddy?"

 **(EDDY):** _***Rubs his forehead with slight annoyance***_ "Look, my motivational speech skills aren't that great and my leadership role is still a bit too scruffy, so to put it simply...you two...just stay here...while I scout ahead, got it?"

Receiving a nod from Eddward and a thumbs-up from Ed, Eddy then slightly opened the main door to get a peek outside; it was still a mess due to the war that wrecked it.

So with his RF-44 aimed down in sight as he now slowly walk out of the apartment, he then quickly looked left and right and up and down in case of enemy snipers or landmines, so after scanning his area for a small amount of good solid seconds, he then spotted a crashed news helicopter and run into it for cover.

Inside the cockpit was a dead rotting pilot and splattered dried blood is scattered across the helicopter's controls, but now is not the time to get shaken up by a dead pilot, so he signaled to his two partners to come over to him.

Eddward was the first to go as he points his DMR left and right for any hostiles and quickly dashed for the crashed news helicopter and taking cover besides Eddy, then Ed does the same with his handheld HMG and joined the others.

Then Eddy peeked out of the crashed helicopter to see an entrance to the subway just a few miles away from their positions.

 **(EDDY):** "I'm getting a feeling that some people will use the subway as their hideout, think we can check it out?"

 **(EDDWARD):** "A high probability, Eddy."

 **(ED):** "Guys, do you hear those sounds?

This causes Eddy and Eddward to look around on where the sounds are coming from, it was a sound mixed with blades slicing through the air and engines growing louder as it gets close.

It was right on point when a Raven patrol helicopter swoops out of the corner of the buildings, its bright searchlight was on and was sweeping through the buildings and the streets below, side gunners ready to shoot on sight, this causes the trio to quickly make a plan before they get caught.

 **(EDDWARD):** "Patrol copter incoming!"

 **(EDDY):** "Ed, hide over that flipped dumpster. Double-d, you with me in hiding in this downed news helicopter."

 **(EDDWARD):** "How about letting Ed set up an ambush in case if they found us by giving him the SLAM-R, Eddy?"

This made Eddy thought about it and in a quick few moments of thinking, he then hooked the SLAM-R unto Ed's shoulder and increasing the weight load on Ed's carrying capacity, but nevertheless it doesn't annoyed Ed for a single bit.

 **(EDDY):** "Now get moving!"

After Ed gave a quick nod, he then quickly dashed to the dumpster pointed by Eddy that was not far from the crashed news helicopter and took refuge, therefore hiding himself away from the incoming Raven's patrol copter line of sights.

As for Eddy and Eddward, they quickly hide within the crashed helicopter and hoped for the best that they were not spotted.

When the patrol copter's searchlight was aimed at the crashed news helicopter, Eddy and Eddward stayed where they are completely still, and Ed also kept himself still as he gripped on the SLAM-R tightly as readies himself in case they took the chance to land and began searching the site which is their hiding spot, if it actually happens.

So after a minute of right about 1 minute, the patrol copter finally went over their hiding area and moved on to the other part of the city.

Inside the crashed news helicopter, Eddy gave out a big exhale of air for not getting found out while Eddward does the same except he wipes some sweat off his forehead.

Ed was able to exhale through his nostrils as the patrol copter almost discovered their location, but now they are able to move on as they all got out and met up together in the middle of the streets.

 **(EDDY):** "They were this close to checking out the news copter, cause anymore than that. Then that will be the end of us."

 **(EDDWARD):** "I agree, we should move quickly and reach for the subway station before anymore Ravens manage to spot us in the open."

As the trio went on to move straight for the subway station, they all heard something different this time...and this time it's sounds like engines on the ground.

 **(EDDY):** "Oh, now what?!"

When they all looked behind there backs, it was a sight of not giving them a break as two pair of Raven gun jeeps came from out of the corner and spotted them at the wrong time.

 **(EDDY):** "Well shit...get to cover!"

The Raven gun jeep's turrets opened fire at the trio except one of them went the other way as they both fired at the remaining two Eagle troopers.

Eddy and Eddward were hightailing as fast their legs can take them as 50. caliber bullets whizzed past their heads and almost scratching the sides of their body armors or helmets, and finally they took cover behind a wall that was not far away from the subway station.

When they were behind cover, Eddy took a peek outside the wall before more bullets came flying by his face, which he then replied by firing his own assault rifle at the two idle gun jeeps blindly.

As Eddy was busy trying to hold off the two gun jeeps behind cover and firing blindly, Eddward was about to back Eddy by firing on the other side of the wall until he noticed something missing...

 **(EDDWARD):** "Eddy?"

 **(EDDY):** "Whatever you're going to say, say it later! I need some support fire from my side!"

 **(EDDWARD):** "Where's Ed?"

This made Eddy stopped firing abruptly and looked at Eddward's face that says it all while Raven gun jeeps are slowly breaking their cover apart.

 **(EDDY):** "...Where is Ed? He was running with us seconds ago, how could you lose him out of your sights?!"

 **(EDDWARD):** "Eddy, please don't put the blame on me in the middle of this fight! He was by your side when we were running for cover!"

 **(EDDY):** "Look, how about we find a way to get rid of those gun jeeps before we go look for that-"

Before Eddy could finish his sentence, one of the Raven gun jeeps exploded in a fiery wreck and killing all three Raven troopers seated in it.

The other gun jeep was distracted with surprise as its allied gun jeep was suddenly taken out from out of nowhere and before they could retaliate, loud repeating bursts of exploding gunpowder appeared from their sides and immediately killed the remaining three Raven troopers on their gun jeep simultaneously.

This non-stop burst of machine gun fire goes until the last gun jeep's engine burst into flames and riddled with full of bullet holes.

After hearing the gunfire just stopped, Eddy then peeked his head out a little bit and completely saw two of the Raven gun jeeps have taken out and before he could step out of their cover, he then saw another figure coming out from behind the flipped destroyed semi-truck.

But before he could pull the trigger after he aimed at it, he quickly recognized who it actually was when the figure's clothing is blue and is holding a very familiar HMG by his hands.

 **(EDDY):** "ED! I thought we lost you back there!"

 **(EDDWARD):** _ ***Peeks his head out too***_ "Good heavens, Ed! Please let us know if your are going to wander off without us knowing, and we can't afford to lose you now."

 **(EDDY)** "Where the hell have you been? We could have used your help to take out those gun jeeps!"

 **(EDDWARD):** "Can you please tell us where were you before the Ravens fired at us?"

 **(ED):** "It's really simple, guys. After they spotted us, i made a run by that flipped truck and readied the SLAM-R you just gave me, then when i saw the two jeeps began shooting at your cover; i aimed, shoot, and ka-blooey to that jeep. But before the other one could-"

 **(EDDY):** "You took out the last gun jeep with your HMG, i just saw it."

 **(ED):** "Cool, huh?"

Eddward and Eddy both made an expression of straight faces as they both didn't want to question Ed's enthusiasm in the middle of the war.

 **(EDDWARD):** "Well, atleast you made it back safe, Ed. For without you we could have been both dead right here."

 **(EDDY):** "I agree with double-d. Now let's check the bodies for anything useful."

Before they could make their way to the subway entrance, the trio checks the six scorched and riddled dead bodies of Raven troopers for any ammo or equipments, but so far they could only additional salvaged ammo for Ed's HMG, more magazines for Eddy's RK-44 and Eddward's Greaser SMG, few flares, and an frag grenade.

Now they can get a move on before anymore trouble could pop up out of nowhere.

 **(EDDY):** "Alright, guys. To the subway entrance we go in order to find the other Eagle boys."

When they approached the subway entrance, it has stairs leading downstairs but unfortunately it was pitched black due to power shortage.

 **(EDDY):** "Ok, i will lead the way, so stay close to me and watch our backs and sides. Who knows what kind of people are hiding underneath the subway?"

Eddy brought out a pocket flashlight and turned it on before he puts it into his vest's pocket to act as their source of light, and then they all began to enter the subway below.

* * *

Apart from the flickering dimming ceiling lights of the subway, Eddy's pocket flashlight was their greater source of guiding their steps, since they heard reports that the Ravens are known to place random mines in any types of environment.

But after Eddy scanned the entire floor for enemy mines, there was none for now.

What strikes out the most is that the subway train is still parked in front of them, but for added bonuses since it has bullet holes and shattered glasses, so Eddy look around their surroundings and saw bullet holes on the walls, pillars, ceilings, vending machines, benches, trash cans. and bullet casings scattered on the floor.

 **(EDDWARD):** "There must have been some kind of firefight recently in this area..." _***Picks up a bullet casing***_ "Judging from this casing, it's cold...cold as if there was a fight here yesterday."

 **(EDDY):** "Well, whatever happened here...it's over. Come on, let's if we can use this train to move around the city."

So Eddy moved for the train's doors and began to pry it open with his hands while Eddward dropped the casing into a nearby trash can even though it has been riddled with holes, and Ed kept an eye out for the subway entrance as the sounds of distant gunfire and explosions erupted from the outside.

After Eddy managed to open the train's doors, he was immediately greeted by a pistol to his face.

Then after that is a bunch of guns clicking and pointed out of the train's shattered windows and pointed both at Eddward and Ed behind Eddy's back.

 **(EDDY):** "Uhh...shit...hey man, is this train taken or something?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Finally, the first chapter is done, on to the next one...**


	2. Chapter 2: The charge of Kelinstad

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, just this story.)**

 **To clear up some things, i know that Ravenfield has no official lore yet as it takes months to make into a full game, so in the end my mind just randomly generated some...ideas.**

 **Hell, even its community have managed to made some great custom maps, custom vehicles, and custom weapons that they actually gave me some notes for this story.**

 **As for the characters of Ed Edd n Eddy. Ever since i first visited Fanfiction, they were the first one that made me read some EEnE Fan fictions in the first place, ah the memories.**

 **So, just read ahead and leave a review.**

* * *

 **EPISODE 2: THE CHARGE OF KELINSTAD**

 **(Raven Side part 1)**

* * *

First of all, everything went straight to hell for Kevin's life.

His dad had a great job working for a very popular candy factory branch, his mother working as a strict hard-working supervisor in a supplies company, while he himself aims to earn the football scholarship he always look forwards for.

Then it happened, he was in the big league back in his academy since he was considered the top dog due to his talents on football tactics and leadership and being the super athlete among the local team.

Knowing the fact he was born and raised in Raven territory, he has no any sorts of interest in serving the Raven frontline army at all since all he has for passion is sports and fame.

When the big game has come, Kevin was so excited that he could finally had a clear shot for that scholarship if Kevin and his team should have won this league.

The game itself was going so well, Kevin's home team was 8 points ahead while the visiting team is 7 points behind, therefore making his first taste of an even match.

But right before they could make the final kick to gain victory, it happened...

Before Kevin could make the victory kick, an chain of explosions erupted throughout the entire stadium and causing him to blackout before he was woke back to reality, just to find himself in a hospital.

That's where he saw both of his parents standing by his bed and they both hugged him as if they had almost lost him forever, and when he asked 'What happened, guys?'.

Well luckily, the T.V. broadcasting the news channel inside the room answered his question at the right convenient time.

Someone have carefully sabotaged the entire stadium with perfectly placed remote-controlled explosives and the suspects has not been founded yet, and it was aggressively claimed that it was an act of terrorism by either the Falcon Regime, Eagle Nation, Sparrow Militias, or other extremist groups from around the world by the Raven board of officials.

It's worth noting that he has been in the hospital for one week since the big game incident.

He was also distraught when he also heard that the incoming leagues and tournaments had to be uphold or postponed for further martial man hunt, so the chances of making a great career out of football is going to be a long way to go.

But when time to go home has come, this is where things go way down.

Right when he was back on his feet and falling to his bed blissfully, he then heard loud knocking downstairs and then he heard his parents talking to the guests, and just as he is about to go downstairs to see who are they talking to due to the sounds of people with strict voices.

His bedroom's door was busted down by Raven national guards and was greeted by the officer in charge as he was handcuffed and was pointed at by rifles in case of him escaping.

Then he was harshly being pulled out of the house and was thrown into an armored transport truck will other people at his age and also handcuffed, and when he looked out the truck's window, he then saw his parents shouting out for him as they both were being held back by Raven troopers to prevent them from going near and the last word he heard from his parents was 'HOLD ON KEVIN, WE WILL COME GET YOU WHATEVER IT TAKES, PLEASE SURVIVE KEVIN, JUST SURVIVE!'.

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: (**_ **KELINSTAD, Mighty harbor by the great red river)**

 _ **CURRENT STATUS: Colonized by the Falcon Regime after a 6-month siege, now being invaded by a massive counter-attack from the Raven Empire.**_

 _ **FACTIONS: FALCONS (Defensive) AND RAVENS (Invaders)**_

That is how he got conscripted in this mess in the first place...

Due to the demanding amount of manpower by the Raven officials, thanks to their massive expanded territories they could get their hands on, most of the main forces of the frontlines mostly consisted of a lot conscripts and half of them are trained troopers.

Sadly before Kevin could be qualified to be a trained trooper, orders came in as gust in the wind and he was immediately placed as a conscript instead, so this made Kevin frustratingly questioned his chances survival.

Because Raven conscripts are known to have the second biggest casualty rate while Sparrow militias are on the top of the list.

So chances of a conscript surviving is between low and middle, but those who have survived are often considered really lucky and were rewarded respectfully.

Now he was part of an amphibious assault in order to take back one of Raven's most important city as it was conquered months ago by the Falcon Regime, and let's just say his football training is what keeps him focused and calm...by calm, i mean slowly wetting his combat pants quietly.

He's trying his best to keep his nerves under control and avoid getting scared by the sounds of artillery hitting the water around their transport boat, but being stuck in the middle of boat like Kevin with 30 other nervous and sweating conscripts or trained troopers is not helping at all.

 **(RAVEN COMMISSAR IN THE TRANSPORT BOAT):** "Brothers! Today will be the proudest day you have ever lived and faced! You will fight the damn Falcon invaders with all your strength! For each and every fallen Raven soldiers, you will make them pay with ten of their men! There will be no mercy for defeatists, cowards or traitors! Anyone caught deserting his post will be shot! Remember our Glorious rules of war - not one of you step backwards! You will be well equipped for the battles that lie ahead. You will have food, water, weapons, and plenty of ammunition! What do you suppose the Falcons have? None! Nothing at all! Their own supply lines are stretched too thin! Their dash to the other side of the city has left them without the means to bring us a proper fight! With our superior strength in numbers, and our boundless courage, victory will be ours! We...shall stop...the fascist Falcon invaders right there, right now!"

 **(RANDOM RAVEN TROOPER):** "LOOK OUT, INCOMING JETS!"

True to what that Raven trooper has just said, a squad of Falcon assault jets flew by them and performed a strafing run on their fleet of transport boats due to them having limited anti-air defenses, which resulted a few of their transport boats getting blown up by the jets new missile platforms.

This resulted many of the conscripts to lose their minds and began to jump out of the transport boats, but this will be ignored very easily by the Ravens.

 **(RAVEN COMMISSAR IN THE TRANSPORT BOAT):** "I JUST SAID...NOT ONE OF YOU SHOULD SHOW COWARDICE! KILL THOSE COWARDS! LET THE RIVER BE THEIR GRAVES!"

So Kevin and the other remaining 24 Raven troopers/conscripts had to watch the others attempted to escape the boat, but it was too late as the boat's guards and officer began gunning down the fleeing scared conscripts until their floating dead bodies remained still in the river.

Now Kevin is really feeling the stress growing inside him as they are now getting near to the docks, where the current firefight is still ongoing.

 **(RAVEN COMMISSAR IN THE TRANSPORT BOAT):** "DO NOT COUNT DAYS, DO NOT COUNT MONTHS, COUNT HOW MANY FALCON BASTARDS YOU HAVE KILLED! THE RAVEN EMPIRE SHALL RAIN BLOOD AND WRATH UPON THEM! NOW MOVE OUT YOU PANSIES!"

One by one, the troops including Kevin began climbing out of the transport boat with haste, just before a missile that belonged from a Falcon jet shot their transport boat, killing the remaining 10 troops including the commissar and guards.

But after Kevin got out of the boat, the explosion sent him flying for a short time until he landed back on the dock's wooden floor, it was not fatal but it does gave him dizziness and deafness for a bad few seconds.

He swear that he felt like he bumped into some supply crates and causing it to fall though the river during this symptom as he heard water splashing hard.

When his sights is starting to clear up and ears began to hear properly, he then found himself in a line of Raven troopers or conscripts, this was the line where two Commissars began handing random weapons to the troopers that were lined up.

But the result was the troopers/conscripts getting a weapon is that they don't know how to use it or just not their type of weapon that they are familiar with, and when Kevin was next up in line.

 **(COMMISSAR THAT WERE GIVING OUT THE WEAPONS):** "LIKE IT OR NOT, THE WEAPONS YOU ALL ARE ABOUT TO GET IS YOUR TICKET THROUGH HEAVEN OR HELL, SO LEARN TO USE IT AS FAST AS POSSIBLE OR DIE TRYING!"

One of the Commissars then grabbed a PATRIOT assault rifle out of the weapons crate and rudely pushed it against Kevin's chest and then the commissar pushed him away from the line and into the front lines.

Kevin then checked ammo magazine of his PATRIOT assault rifle, it reveals to be the only ammo magazine and this made Kevin speechless and then even more frustrated.

 **(KEVIN):** _"...I got taken out of my neighborhood just to be forced into the military, then i had to watch the other guys get executed just because they can't handle the heat, and now i have an assault rifle that only has one magazine...well fuck, i'm so going to die."_

When he started running up the hills of the dock together with the other troopers/conscripts, he managed get far enough thanks to his football training and took cover behind a flipped cargo truck before a barrage of machine gun slugs teared through the other poor conscripts behind him.

But when he saw a blue-haired foreigner wearing some sort of ridiculous fake leaves around his dark red combat uniform while holding a SL-DEFENDER sniper rifle besides him and he seems to be taking cover behind a big brick wall and then this foreigner saw him and then began to wave him over to come to him.

It would have been easy to go forward for him...if it wasn't for the endless barrage of machine gun nests set up by the Falcons on the top of the hill that leads into the city, so if Kevin makes one wrong move, then the only thing left of him is his dead carcass full of holes.

Stray bullets began to hit his cover as some hit the dirt near his foot and saw the other conscripts getting massacred or staying in cover in complete fear, but not to Kevin.

The moment the people shooting at his area stopped to reload their machine gun, Kevin then immediately dashed out of the flipped cargo truck and began to cover behind another destroyed car with a dead conscript lying against it.

The only thing Kevin could search the body is a single S-IND8 pistol with one magazine in it also, now the answer to why so many conscripts had to die first has been answered.

After Kevin picked up the pistol and put it in his pocket, an artillery strike from the falcons landed beside the destroyed car, causing the destroyed car to be launch a few feet away, cutting the dead conscript's body even further, and launching Kevin behind a small brick wall while being showered with dirt and debris before he got shell-shocked.

Deaf and blurry vision returned once again to poor Kevin's eyes and ears until he found himself laying his back against the small brick wall and started to do some breathing to get his vision and hearing back.

When he can hear and see properly, he then noticed something bleeding down his left arm and saw that a shrapnel have pierced through his red shirt, so he quickly pulled the shrapnel out and it was a rather bad idea, because the blood gushing out then become bigger after the shrapnel has been pulled off.

So remembering some basic medical advice from the doctors back at the training camp, Kevin tears off the left sleeve of his red shirt and wrapped it around his bleeding left arm tightly until the bleeding finally stops for now, even though his left arm still hurts a little bit.

Getting his head back on the situation, Kevin then peek over his small brick wall cover to see that the short blue-haired strangely camouflaged foreigner is still there and it seems that he is taking potshots with sniper rifle.

After waiting the machine guns to stop firing at his direction, he immediately dashed to the big brick wall where the foreigner is taking refuge at.

But as he gets near to where the foreigner is taking cover, he then heard an engine humming loudly in the skies and when he turned to find the source, it was a Falcon assault jet coming around to strafe the entire battlefield.

 **(FOREIGNER):** "That steel clad plane with engines that hurts my ears like my nana's wailing is coming around to give our backsides look like broken ropes! Shoot it down to the ground!"

As the Falcon assault jet began covering the fields with its quad machine guns, Kevin then quickly dived into a crater made by an artillery and waited it out until the assault jet zoomed above him, and after that he then took a peek out of his crater cover only to be met by machine gun nests barrage and this made him hide back into the crater.

After the machine gun nests stopped shooting at his direction, he then look over at where the foreigner is taking cover at and this made the foreigner saw him looking at him.

 **(FOREIGNER): _*Points at Kevin, who is still hiding in the crater*_ **"YOU LOOKING OVER INSIDE THE HOLE! This Son of a Shepherd requires your assistance!"

After hearing the foreigner's strange accent, Kevin immediately gets out of the crater and ran towards the big brick wall where the foreigner is taking cover at and quickly lay his back against it, until his left arm sprained again and blood began to drip down his arm again, thus causing him to squirm by letting go of his PATRIOT assault rifle and gripped his left arm tightly to ease the pain.

So this made the Foreigner notice his painful predicament.

 **(FOREIGNER):** "Ahh~, i see you made your first red boo-boo!" _***Brings out a small med-kit***_ "Here...use the bandages inside to cover your cuts to becoming a red waterfall!"

After the foreigner threw the small med-kit over to Kevin's legs, he then opened it to take out the rolled gauze bandages and removed his makeshift sleeve bandage, but before he could wrapped it around, he first applied some Antiseptic wipes and this caused him to hiss in pain before he then wrapped it with gauze bandages completely.

Now he felt like the bleeding had stopped completely, and after picking up his PATRIOT assault rifle, Kevin is now ready to move.

 **(KEVIN):** "Thanks for the med-kit, man. I would have been dead by now and this is my first day on duty."

 **(FOREIGNER):** "Good to hear it, fellow trooper! This isn't my first trial of combat and i have seen many nincompoops charge to their deaths without proper thinking first at hand! So after seeing you wrapped your bleeding arm with your own uniform! Ohohoho~, i see you use your brain instead of using your crooked guts to guide you!"

 **(KEVIN):** "Thanks...i guess...name's Kevin, by the way and i'm just an enlisted conscript."

 **(FOREIGNER):** "Hello, Kevin! Nice to meet a conscript who isn't a scaredy cat! I am Rolf, proud son of a shepherd, and you dear boy are a lucky piece of white bread to survive this long!"

 **(KEVIN):** "...Did you just called me a white bread?" _'What the hell does that...oh, now i get it...can't believe the first friendly guy i met turns out to be a little bit racist.'_

Now knowing that the foreigner's name is ROLF, an artillery shot exploded in front of their eyes and this made them focused back on the ongoing battle at sight.

 **(ROLF):** "Oh, Victor's droppings! Rolf can't get a clear shot at those Falcon machine gunners up there! Kevin, I need you to draw their fire for me! You see that flipped van over there? Wait for them to reload, then run for it and don't stop! Don't worry, i'll catch up behind you!"

The Falcon machine gunners who were busy peppering their positions kept on going until they stopped firing and the sounds of Falcon troopers can be heard shouting 'LOAD UP QUICKLY!' from the top of the hills.

 **(ROLF):** "OKAY! GO, GO, GO!"

Hearing Rolf's shouting out the signal, Kevin quickly dashed out of the big brick wall cover and ran for the flipped van before the Falcon machine gunners spotted him and began to open fire at him, but Kevin managed to jump for the van's cover before any bullets managed to pierce through him.

Taking a quick breather, the machine gunners reload once more and went back to massacring the other unlucky late Raven troopers/conscripts, so this gave Rolf a chance to run until he was right besides Kevin.

 **(ROLF):** "Well done, Kevin my friend, you are either very lucky, or you have a small head the size of a cooked noodle! We'll be much more safer in that building down there rather than stay up here and get peppered by the Falcons bloodthirsty boys!

When Kevin look at where Rolf was pointing, he could see that there is a partially destroyed building down from where they at now and it seems like the basement is the only thing that is left of that structure, but there is one big problem...

 **(KEVIN):** "Uhh, Rolf. There's a Commissar down there, and if he saw either of us being total pussies rather charging head-on, he might-"

But Rolf interrupted his talk after he successfully took out one of the Falcon machine gunners.

 **(ROLF):** "Do not worry about the Commissar, Kevin boy! I'll take care of him and besides...Rolf is not impressed with the poor choices of commanding officers!"

Gulping the saliva down his throat, Kevin then dashed for the building until the Commissar saw him running towards him.

 **(COMMISSAR WITHIN THE BUILDING):** "YOU THERE! GET BACK IN THE FIGHT OR I WILL SHOOT YOU MYSELF, YOU COWARD!"

But before the Commissar could blast Kevin with his shotgun, Rolf was quick to react by sending a bullet through the officer's skull, and this made Kevin safely took shelter within the building before Rolf follow through.

Both didn't noticed that there is also a radioman attempting to communicate from main command and he didn't seem fazed by the death of his officer.

 **(ROLF):** "Radioman, tell main command to give us some artillery support! Rolf is almost out of ammunition! We need it now before we could lose this harbor!

 **(RAVEN RADIOMAN):** _***Looks at Rolf***_ "What the hell do you think I am trying to do for the past 10 minutes, trooper?" _***T**_ _ **o radio***_ "What? Repeat your last message! I can barely hear you, Major! Speak up loud and clear! Artillery...is...in...position! Ugh finally, about damn time! I want a full barrage along the top of the riverbank, immediately! Smash those Falcon bastards at once! Fire at will!" _***To other troopers/conscripts***_ "Everyone, we got incoming artillery barrages, get your heads down!"

 **(ROLF)** **:** "GET DOWN, KEVIN BOY!"

The moment Kevin and Rolf and the other Raven troopers heard the whistling sounds from above, everyone quickly stayed in cover or get behind any sorts of cover as artillery shells began bombarding the hills where the defenses are all set up, making the ground below them quake everytime a shell have impacted.

After 5 minutes of artillery bombardment, the entire fields was covered by dust fog, thus making harder to see the result of the destruction.

After the dust fog have finally settled away, the areas where the machine gun nests that was once placed at has been now replaced by burning flames and collapsed buildings, and charred corpses of former Falcon troopers.

Seeing this beautiful piece of work, one of the Raven troopers who take a chance to look at it let out a moral raising battle cry before he gets out of his cover and began running up the hill, which he was then followed suite by the other conscripts and trained troopers who also let out their own war cries.

 **(ROLF):** "Bravo! The blood hungry Falcons are pulling back with their tails tucked between their legs! Come on Kevin boy, we're retaking Kelinstad!"

Kevin therefore following Rolf's back while the radioman left behind began to report the result of their successful counter-attack, and as he and Rolf also began running up the hills and into the harbor city of Kelinstad, he also noticed the Falcon assault jets flying the hell out of there before Raven reinforcements could arrive.

 **(KEVIN)** **:** _'Mom...dad...i survived...it might be luck or luck is about to bite my ass any second now, cause i feel like the next battles are going to be more hellish than training for the big league.'_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 ** _WRITER'S NOTES:_**

 ** _Don't worry Kevin and Rolf's story will continue soon._**

 ** _But i will test it out by focusing on this formula:_** ** _EAGLE-RAVEN-FALCON-SPARROW._**

 ** _Also i have my own custom backstory on DeviantArt, just searched a user named 'Subzonianthesecond' and head for the journals and there you will find it, but it is still in construction._**


End file.
